In a production line, a plurality of types of boards are continuously produced. The production sequence of respective boards, that is, the execution order of a production program is determined by an editing application in a production planning phase.
When the type of board to be produced is changed, a setup operation is performed. That is, the number and the type of resources, such as feeders or nozzles vary depending on the type of board. Therefore, in the setup operation, the resources are replaced.